


50 Things You May Not Know About Gene Hunt

by Walkerbaby



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/pseuds/Walkerbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Things You May Not Know About Gene Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings - Oh where do I start? A2A spoilers. Slash. Character Death. Angst. And a Slightly Creepy Ending. Yeah that should cover it.   
> Author's note - Sequel to 39 Things You Don't Know About Sam Tyler. It was mikes_grrl's birthday pressie and she suggested a sequel for Gene. Well Gene needed more space. Not because I adore him or anything. Merely because I had more to work with. Really. It has nothing to do with my obsessive Guv luv.

1.) Gene Hunt was born exactly on the day he was expected. At 12:01 am on the dot. He was so large that they were forced to deliver him surgically and they still feared for his and his mother’s life. They were lucky and both of them pulled through but the damage meant that Gene was her last child.

2.) When he was 4 years old Gene took his first beating from his daddy. The man had lost his job a few months earlier and had been drinking heavily ever since. The family was getting by on his mother’s meager earnings as a waitress and Gene had complained that Daddy had burnt the beans they were eating for tea one night while she was at work. He’d deserved the backhand, he thought later, but it always amazed him that Stuart took the brunt of the beating for him anyway.

3.) By the time he’d gone to school Gene knew not to talk about the fact that his mother was always sporting bruises. He’d seen the way enough people glanced at them then looked away and heard his mother make excuses enough to know that the fact his father hit her just as much as he hit Gene and Stu was something they never discussed.

4.) He met Margaret Louise Elizabeth Turner at the park when he was seven years old. She had ginger colored hair and bright green eyes. He wanted to touch her curls but knew he’d look like a sissy boy if he did. Instead he pelted her with rocks. She kicked him in the shins and then washed his face in mud. He’d decided then and there she was the girl for him. Especially when he found out she had a puppy.

5.) Gene remembered the day Stuart left to join the war effort. His older brother was tall for his age and it hadn’t taken much for him to lie his way into the Army. Gene was proud of him but it didn’t stop him from crying quietly later when he was alone. Or every time the air raid sirens went off. It was the loneliest Gene had ever felt in his life.

6.) The boy Gene thought would be his life long best mate was killed during the Blitz. His home was hit directly by a German bomb and his mother comforted him by saying David had probably never felt it. That didn’t stop him from waking up in a cold sweat about it, even years later.

7.) The first naked lady Gene ever saw was in a whore house that had sprung up near their cheap flat to service the soldiers. He was 14 years old and wondered if Margaret looked that way when her dress was off. He’d imagined doing things with her, sure, but he never realized that two guys were involved in it instead of just one. He shook his head as he stepped away from the open window he’d been peeking through. Suddenly the thought of doing things with Margaret seemed a lot more complicated than he’d expected. Gene decided to wait until he’d found a new best mate to replace David. After all he didn’t want just anyone seeing him naked.

8.) Gene never really wanted to be a police officer, not with the run ins he’d had in his youth. Secretly he wanted to be a cowboy but he thought it was more likely he’d be a soldier instead like Stuart. Except now that Stuart was home from the war he had gotten quiet, drinking too much and slipping away at night. Maybe he’d just work the docks for the rest of his life. It wasn’t a bad living and he’d already secured a place there as soon as he was done with school. If soldiering didn’t work out then after his National Service he’d just go back to the docks.

9.) Gene’s first real kiss was Margaret when he was walking her home from their first proper, adult date. He’d taken her out to dinner and the pictures on his first real paycheck from the docks, he’d even bought her flowers. When they got to the door of her mum’s flat she leaned up and gave him a shy kiss. He’d stepped back when she slipped her tongue in his mouth and banged his head against the door jab. He decided after that he was rather fond of kissing and tried for it anytime he could.

 

10.) Stuart took Gene to a whorehouse the night he got his letter for the National Service. Stu claimed that Gene couldn’t go off to serve his country without losing his virginity first. The woman was tired and cross looking though and since Stu had passed out just after they’d gotten inside Gene just made a feeble excuse, pressed the money Stu had given him into her hand and fled. The next morning he just blushed and mumbled under his breath when Stu teased him about it.

11.) Gene lost his virginity with a man during basic training. Private Cooper was worthless at everything but he had a great sense of fun so the other’s didn’t beat on him - instead they pulled together and got the man squared away. Gene was in charge of teaching him to shoot. He always wondered if Cooper had wanked off everyone to say thank you. Sure as hell beat a handshake and a drink.

12.) Gene’s job at the docks had dried up when he got back from doing National Service. He tried everywhere to find another job and ended up sweeping floors in a pub. That’s where he ran into his commanding officer Harry Woolf again. Two days later he’d been accepted onto the police force. Harry’s recommendation had been so good that they’d hired him before he’d even gotten the application filled out.

13.) He proposed to Margaret that night with his grandmother Hunt’s wedding ring. He promised her he’d find them a flat as soon as he had his first pay packet.

14.) Gene choked up saying his wedding vows. He stumbled over her name. In general he was a mess. Thankfully, she married him anyway.

15.) Gene and Margaret’s first flat was in an attic. Money was so tight they spent most the winter huddled under blankets, thankful the old lady downstairs kept her heat cranked up and they could steal her residual warmth. He hadn’t cared that they were freezing though, that winter he and Margaret were young and in love with the whole world in front of them. It was the happiest he had ever been.

16.) The day he saw Stu lying on that slab in the coroner’s office Gene’s heart broke. Harry just patted him on the back and told him to take some time. Margaret cooked all his favorite foods and kept a full bottle of single malt in the cabinet. While the comfort was nice it didn’t stop Gene from wondering how he’d failed Stu. How he’d never even noticed just how badly his brother was floundering as Gene’s life was just starting to take off.

17.) His first case as a DC Gene Hunt was shot through the shoulder. He spent two weeks at home, being coddled by Margaret and was given an official commendation for saving DS Harry Woolf’s life. The other man joked that with that auspicious of a start Gene had no where to go but up. He had to agree. Any case he didn’t get shot solving was a definite improvement.

18.) The first time Harry Woolf hit a suspect during an interrogation Gene considered stopping him. He didn’t dare question Harry though and just sat there instead. The next time they had to question a suspect it was on the rape and murder of a 10 year old girl. He quickly forgot any objections he had to hitting criminals.

19.) He thinks he may have had a minor heart attack the day he signed the mortgage papers for the house. It was more than they could probably afford but Margaret wanted it. The excited hug she gave him when the solicitor handed over the keys made him decide it wasn’t an actual heart attack, probably just indigestion from the extra bacon buttie he’d had at breakfast.

20.) When they confirmed his promotion to DCI Margaret dipped into their nest egg to buy him a new car. He found it in the garage when he got home, with her inside wearing nothing but a red bow and holding a bottle of single malt. He spent his first day as a DCI with a crick in his neck and a smile on his face.

21.) The first time Gene slammed Sam into a filing cabinet all he could think was he had woken up from a perfectly good nap for this shit.

22.) He purposely lost that first hand of poker to Sam. Threw away a straight just to see the bastard smile.

23.) He ended up having a drunken one night stand with his DI nine hands later.

24.) He didn’t know what to say when he bust into Sam’s flat and found him handcuffed to the cot. He could barely breathe. He’d never dare have an affair on Margaret before Sam, even with all his ample opportunities, and now that he’d put himself on the line he realized just how stupid he’d been to do so. He obviously meant less to Sam then Sam meant to him. He wouldn’t make such a stupid mistake again.

25.) Gene constantly dreamed about having sex with Sam. In the office, in the Cortina, one dream vividly involved Sam wearing nothing but his St. Christopher’s medal and a smile as Gene fucked him over a table in the Railway Arms. He avoided Sam as best he could for two days after that one, even a hint of that medal glistening at his throat made Gene break into a nervous sweat.

26.) He didn’t know why he called Sam when he found himself staring at a dead body that morning. He had intended to call Ray but he was on automatic. It was hard to admit that he was relieved that he’d dialed Sam instead. If anyone could save his arse it was Tyler.

27.) He hadn’t expected to come home to an empty house. Things had cooled between him and Margaret but he’d always thought that was just the way of things as a marriage matured. He was devastated when he realized she didn’t love him anymore. Another person he’d somehow failed to notice was floundering. He’d let her down just like he had Stu.

28.) He always suspected something had happened between Sam and Annie.

29.) When he found Sam’s tongue down Annie’s throat the day of the Leslie Johns case he was sure of it. Margaret had decided she wanted to reconcile. There hadn’t been another man, on her part, just hurt feelings at what she saw as Gene’s neglect. He promised her more nights at home and she promised to be there when he got off work. It was a compromise he decided he could live with. It was more than Sam was offering after all.

30.) He was secretly relieved when Annie Cartwright announced she was pregnant and marrying that shrink Neil a year later.

31.) It fell apart with Margaret in 1977. It was the first time he’d ever hit a woman and it earned him a forced transfer to London. He didn’t care. His team was going with him and besides - that bitch Phyllis had earned it.

32.) He’d always thought Sam was a daft bugger for constantly reminding the rent boys they arrested to practice ‘safe sex’. Sam claimed he was doing his part to keep them from spreading diseases because one day there would be a disease that the special clinic wasn’t going to be able to give you a shot of penicillin in the arse to cure.

33.) He realized Sam hadn’t been following his own advice when he saw the tiny lesion at the nape of his neck one day while they were questioning a suspect.

34.) Gene was never sure how much time they had left together but once he realized all of it was borrowed he decided not to waste anymore.

35.) He managed to quit smoking when Sam moved in. The bastard said the smoke bothered him and Gene wasn’t going to freeze outside in the dead of winter so he just packed it in and quit.

36.) He never expected to come home and find that Sam had taken the easy way out.

37.) It was Ray who suggested they fake Tyler’s death. ‘Bastard should be remembered as a hero Guv,’ Ray had argued. ‘Not like this.’

39.) Faking a death was surprisingly easy. Gene decided that Ray Carling may have a few too many friends in the criminal element as the other man swiftly arranged Sam Tyler a quiet cremation under an assumed name. He was sure of it when the other man then persuaded two reformed blaggers to hold up a jewelers; with the guarantee, of course, that they kept mouth shut and left London DCI Hunt wouldn’t come looking for them.

40.) He bummed a smoke from Chris as they watched the Cortina roll into the Thames. He managed to stay numb until Sam’s leather jacket floated to the surface. Chris and Ray helped him to the car as Gene sobbed helplessly between them. He didn’t even bother to lie and claim it was over the car.

41.) He had suspected Sam might actually be from the future and not insane the first time he saw Star Wars. He was sure of it the day Margaret Thatcher became Prime Minister. He owed the bastard £50. He bought all the rounds that night and got Ray and Chris pissed. Tyler would have done the same he decided lying in bed that night.

42.) He never fancied Alex Drake. Even when she sounded like Sam.

43.) He saw 12 year old Sam Tyler on a visit home to Manchester. He didn’t know why the boy was on Canal St. but there was no mistaking who he was or the fact that he was purposefully trying to ape the stance of some of the rent boys plying their trade. Gene offered him a ride home, let him drive the Quattro, and even bought him ice cream. He gave the boy some pocket money and warned him never to go there again.

44.) He’d retired back to Manchester by the time Sam Tyler put in his application to join the police force. He wouldn’t have even been there when the fresh faced young man was tossing his lunch into the rubbish bins outside but Superintendent Skelton had offered to take him to lunch and show him all the new shit they were wasting money on now instead of just working the streets like coppers should. He took pity on the boy when he and Chris spotted him. Instead of just walking by he stopped for a moment and patted Sam on the back. He’d be a good cop - one day - he just needed a little vote of confidence to become the picky pain Gene Hunt came to love.

45.) A month later he watched Sam Tyler’s utter failure with the bloke he’d gone to the pub with. Quashing his jealousy that Sam was giving ‘his’ look to anyone so unworthy, he pulled up besides the drunkenly stumbling young man and offered him a ride home. He just sighed and pulled over every time Sam’s stomach lurched. He’d seen Sam sick enough times to know his stomach was always the first thing to go. After the third stop he realized the little bastard was crying. He wanted to pull him close, instead he just ignored it and allowed Sam to keep his dignity.

46.) He was there when that div Chris made him proud by pulling rank and forcibly transferred Mike Fenmore when he threatened to out Sam. Gene just lit a smoke and enjoyed the show when Chris and Shazzer’s sons took turns beating the crap out of the bastard. Not exactly conduct becoming of a DC and a DI but it’s not like anyone was going to bother to call London and complain to their DCI were they? Gene definitely wouldn’t.

47.) Shaz mentioned one day, when she brought over his shopping, that Chris had written a nice letter of recommendation for a young man named Sam Tyler. Tyler was set to become the youngest DCI in Manchester history. Chris had high hopes for him, she continued. Made him less nervous about retiring and leaving Glen Fletcher in charge if he knew CID was taken care of like the Guv would have. Apparently he thought Tyler could manage that.

48.) He was secretly jealous of Maya Roy. He didn’t care if she was a good copper.

49.) Gene Hunt was the man who dialed 999 to report Sam Tyler’s car accident. It was the only time he’d ever used Shaz’s mobile phone. While they waited for the ambulance Gene just sat holding his hand, wondering whether he’d slammed Sam against the file cabinets yet.

50.) He dreamed about Sam that night. They were drinking in the Railway Arms, Nelson behind the bar, Chris and Ray playing darts in the corner. It didn’t seem at all strange when Sam leaned up to kiss him. They were young and happy and the whole world lay in front of them for the taking.

And One Thing You’d Never Expect From Chris Skelton:

He made sure his Guv’s dented flask was in it’s proper place before the coffin was closed. Left breast pocket. His oldest son, Gene, had jokingly asked if he was at least sending the Guv off with a good scotch in the flask and he just smiled. Ray Carling nodded quietly at him as they left the churchyard. Only the two of them knew what was really in there and it wasn’t single malt.


End file.
